


Undisclosed Desires

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Cheating, Dark Magic, Deatheaters, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Top Severus Snape, shocking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Lucius Malfoy lo tiene todo ¿cierto? Siendo el patriarca de una antigua y orgullosa casa, educado, simpático y muy atractivo ¿Qué deseos sin revelar podría albergar su corazón?Inspirado en la canción "Undisclosed Desires" de Muse
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	Undisclosed Desires

Si había algo que Lucius Malfoy odiara más que a nada era el desprecio general hacia Severus Snape, si bien sabía que el joven se esmeraba por ser amargado y alejar a todos a su alrededor si te tomabas el tiempo para mirar con detenimiento notabas que él no era más que un alma torturada acostumbrada a la soledad e indiferencia, si se tomaran la molestia notarían la belleza no sólo física sino también en la magia del pelinegro y muy probablemente quedarían tan prendados cono el prefecto de cabellos rubios.

I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Lucius suspiraba molesto cada que veía a su compañero de casa casi rogando por la atención de aquella sangre sucia quien a pesar de ser su supuesta amiga parecía ciega ante los sentimientos del ojinegro, también detestaba cada que los estúpidos de Potter y Black le jugaban alguna de sus impertinentes bromas y de tan mal gusto, pero sobretodo odiaba cuando el mismo Severus se menospreciaba era en esos momentos en los que deseaba con toda su alma ser libre del compromiso pactado por sus padres para tomar al joven entre sus brazos y besar esos castos labios hasta hacerle entender lo atractivo que era, lo imponente que era su voz y mirada a pesar de su corta edad, lo hermoso que era su talento…

Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

-Si pudieras verte Severus- susurró el mayor viéndole a la distancia

En ocasiones se sentía extraño al albergar sentimientos de tal magnitud por un niño de once años pues él nunca había sentido atracción alguna por nadie, ni siquiera por su prometida que era apenas un año menor pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, en el momento que vio al joven entrar al gran comedor por primera vez no pudo evitar sentirse atraído como una polilla hacia la luz y su necesidad de velar por él fue incrementando día tras día a tal grado que incluso ahora sentía una enorme ansiedad y temor al saber que se graduaría y ya no estaría en Hogwarts para cuidar de él, ya no podría guiarle, se terminarían esos preciados momentos que compartían en la biblioteca o en su sala común.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

***OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS***

Lucius miraba a Severus desempeñarse como seguidor de su nuevo señor, apenas unos meses atrás recibió la marca pero hoy tenía una posición casi privilegiada, de seguir así pronto al igual que él sería considerado un teniente pues su labor tanto de espía como de pocionista le elevaba a ojos del señor tenebroso y hacía que Lucius le amara aún más de lo que alguna vez había hecho.

-Puedo sentir tu mirada Malfoy- susurró Severus sin apartar la mirada de sus libros

-Esa era mi intención Snape- murmuró Lucius con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente, cual depredador…

-No sé tú, pero yo estoy bastante ocupado y el Lord no apreciará que me distraiga

-Me duele tu indiferencia Severus- murmuró con sorna- en fin, si estás muy ocupado tendré que irme, la verdad quería algo de “calentamiento” antes de ver a Cissy…

-¿Algún día le serás fiel a tu esposa?- siseó cerrando su libro con un tanto de rudeza

-El día que dejes de aceptarme en tu cama- declaró sonriendo victorioso cuando el pelinegro se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

-¿Por qué yo, Lucius?- murmuró tomando su rostro entre aquellas rasposas manos

-No lo sé- contestó cerrando los ojos ante la caricia

-Puedes tener a quien desees…

-Pero yo te deseo a ti- le interrumpió mientras abría los ojos y se perdía entre aquellos rasgos varoniles que tanto amaba

-No sólo es deseo y eso es lo que me inquieta- las manos del pelinegro se posaron en su cadera atrayéndolo con calma a su pecho

-si pudieras verte como te veo, como tu otros amantes te ven, entonces lo entenderías…- susurró contra sus labios

-¿Son celos lo que escucho Lucius?- cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeada

-No, porque ellos no te conocen, sólo ven la máscara que usas ante el mundo, pero yo he visto detrás de ella…

Unos toscos labios le interrumpieron, Severus le besaba rudo, sus dientes adueñándose de su labio inferior y su lengua recorriendo su boca a su antojo mientras aquellas manos recorrían su cuerpo haciéndoles estremecer con anticipación

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

El menor gruñó al sentir aquel escalofrío recorrer al de cabellos de plata, le tomó de la mano con fuerza y le guio a la mesa donde botó todo al carajo para hacerle sentarse antes de lanzar un presuroso muffliato y bloquear las puertas

-¿Ansioso? Creí que no tenías tiempo querido...- murmuró Lucius divertido

-Sólo cállate- siseó antes de adueñarse de sus labios de nuevo, sus manos se colaron bajo la oscura túnica mientras delineaba su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja la cual mordió lujurioso

-Ah… S-severusss…

Sí tu mujer pudiera escucharte ahora- susurró el pelinegro con la voz henchida de orgullo

-Cállate y fóllame de una vez, imbécil- siseó

-No, no, no, esas no son formas de hablarte a tu señor- murmuró el aludido tomándole del cabello con violencia y haciéndole gemir fuertemente

-Ahh…

-¿Cómo debes llamarme?

-Amo- susurró el rubio sin poder ocultar su excitación

-Eso es cariño- el pelinegro suavizó su agarre antes de besar sus labios dulcemente- Desvístete…

El rubio se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a desnudarse con la mirada pegada al piso y el cuerpo en una postura bastantes sumisa, podía sentir sobre él la hambrienta mirada de su amante sobre su cuerpo a medida que cada prenda le abandonaba para adornar el suelo de fina madera.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

-Me encanta lo sumiso que puedes ser- murmuró Severus caminando a su espalda donde tomó su cabello con suavidad peinándolo en una sencilla pero elegante coleta. Dime ¿Quién más te ha visto así?

-Sólo usted amo- contestó tragando saliva, deseoso por empezar

-Me faltaste al respeto, tendré que castigarte.

-Lo siento amo, aceptaré mi castigo gustoso…

-Lo sé Lucius, lo sé…- susurró satisfecho dando un suave beso en sus omoplatos- Inclínate contra la mesa

-Sí amo- contestó moviéndose de inmediato

El mayor se inclinó recostando el pecho contra la mesa de gruesa y firme caoba, sus manos se estiraron tomando el borde contrario del mueble y sus piernas se abrieron levemente para darle soporte, con calma la piel de su espalda fue acariciada, unos suaves labios recorrieron su columna haciéndole estremecer

-Vas a contar conmigo- ordenó Severus mientras su mano acariciaba sus glúteos- ¿Tú palabra de seguridad?

-Nox- contestó el rubio de inmediato

-Bien- la voz de Severus no había dejado de sonar cuando una palma cayó contra su nalga derecha

-¡Ah! Uno…- susurró sintiendo el escozor

-Esto es por insultarme- murmuró acariciando el glúteo maltratado paseando con cuidado sus recortadas uñas antes de impactar el otro glúteo

-¡Dos!- siseó sintiendo de nuevo el escozor

-Por ser arrogante con tu señor- susurró impactando justo en el centro del respingón trasero

-¡Tres!- gritó mientras su vientre se comenzaba a sentir caliente, por su puesto Severus estaba detrás de ello, su amo era un mago bastante versado en la magia sexual

-Por interrumpir mientras trabajo- dijo y su mano sonó contra la enrojecida piel

-¡Cuatro!- contó con voz entrecortada sintiendo su erección tensarse ansiosa

-Por provocarme adrede buscando que te castigara- terminó golpeándole con más fuerza

-¡Cinco!- gritó sintiendo una lágrima correr mientras se mordía el labio, su piel estaba tan sensible que el mero roce del aire la provocaba gemir

Severus acarició los maltratados glúteos con calma antes de inclinarse a besarlos lentamente, sus labios recorrieron la enrojecida piel antes de separar las nalgas y lamer la fruncida entrada de su amante

-Ah sí…

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí amo… 

-Voy a joderte pero tienes prohibido correrte hasta que yo lo ordene- susurró Severus con voz ronca

-Lo que usted ordene amo- susurró con anticipación mientras Severus lanzaba algunos hechizos lubricantes.

El menor se deshizo de su túnica y desabrochaba su bragueta para liberar su necesitado miembro, con calma guio la punta rojiza hasta la rosada entrada tentando

-Pídelo- ordenó conteniéndose a pesar de que moría por hundirse en su interior

-Por favor amo, follame, por favor…- suplicó con voz ansiosa mientras movía las caderas con desesperación buscando ser penetrado

-¿Cuándo te he negado algo?- susurró con una suave sonrisa y entrando de golpe y con rudeza

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!

-No importa cuánto te folle, sigues igual de apretado- murmuró apretando los dientes mientras comenzaba a moverse

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one

Severus embestía con fuerza tomando las blancas caderas donde sus dedos dejaban rojizas marcas, entraba tan profundo que sus bolas rebotaban contra el trasero del mayor mientras se maravillaba con la vista de su miembro siendo engullido hasta la base, su mano derecha se elevó para estamparse contra los maltratados glúteos para después masajearlos y estrujarlos haciendo que el rubio gimiera alto y sin restricciones uniéndose al sonido lascivo de sus pieles al chocar y creando una melodía que el pelinegro adoraba en secreto pues de todos con los que se había encamado, admitía ninguno le hacía sentir como el rubio que se sometía a sus más bajos instintos, Severus elevó la pierna del mayor hacía la mesa para cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas mientras susurraba algunos hechizos que hicieron que Lucius arqueara la espalda con fuerza, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y superficiales y el ambiente se caldeó.

-Amo, ahhhh dioses, ¡Sí!- gimió el rubio al sentir su próstata siendo torturada una y otra vez y la electricidad de la magia sexual sobre su piel haciéndole perder la cordura

-Carajo Lucius- gruñó el ojinegro al sentir la estrechez aumentar

-Por… por f-favor…

-No, aún no…- el menor tomó la coleta rubia y tiró de ella haciendo que el otro se arqueara gimiendo con más fuerza

-¡Más! ¡Más duro!

El pelinegro le soltó inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y embistiendo más rápido, el de ojos grises gimoteaba sin sentido, sus ojos vidriosos por gruesas lágrimas de placer puro y un hilillo de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla

-Mierda- agh, aprietas tan delicioso- gimió Severus contra su oído

-Severussss…

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- gruñó mordiendo su nuca con gula

-Por favor- gimió con voz entrecortada- Por favor amo… me vengo, por favor…

-Córrete querido- susurró tomando su cuello con la palma derecha y ejerciendo presión mientras le penetraba fuerte y profundo con un ritmo casi errático

Lucius siseó por la falta de aire y boqueó arqueándose casi imposiblemente mientras eyaculaba ensuciando el fino piso de aquella sala, el placer aumentado exponencialmente debido a los hechizos y la sensación de asfixia. Cuando su cuello por fin fue liberado respiró profundo mientras el ojinegro continuaba arremetiendo en su contra

-¡Amo! Ahh… te adoro, S-severusss

-Carajo… agh, de rodillas- ordenó el otro alejándose de su cuerpo

El heredero Malfoy se arrojó sobre sus rodillas frente al dueño de todo su ser abriendo la boca gustoso, Severus se acarició unas cuantas veces más antes de correrse con un ronco gemido, Lucius lamió y besó el pene se su amante cual golosina limpiando antes de que el otro se dejara caer en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de él.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

-Ven aquí- susurró Severus estirando el brazo en su dirección, el rubio gateó hasta el sofá quedándose de rodillas a los pies del pocionista quien se inclinó hacia él y lamió su propio semen de aquel rostro antes de besarle con suavidad- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Ven, sube a mi regazo- ordenó palmeando sus muslos

-Gracias- susurró sentándose en sus piernas y acurrucándose contra su pecho

Severus le estrechó con fuerza y acarició su espalda con cariño haciéndole suspirar satisfecho, era esto lo que adoraba de su amante, su enorme capacidad de dar todo de sí en cualquier aspecto

-Quisiera poder amarte de la misma forma que tú lo haces- murmuró el ojinegro contra sus cabellos

-Tal vez algún día- susurró contra su pecho

-Tal vez…

-No te pido nada más Severus, estoy satisfecho con lo que me das- declaró Lucius

-Lo sé pero no es justo para ti…

-No me pidas que me aleje- le interrumpió incorporándose para mirarle a los ojos

-No lo haré- murmuró con una ligera sonrisa- No puedo darte amor, pero podría darte fidelidad…

-¿Lo harías?- cuestionó maravillado con la perspectiva de su Severus siendo sólo suyo

-Sí, es mi deber como tu amo. Cuidar de tu bienestar debe ser mi mayor prioridad- susurró acariciando su mejilla

-¿Me pondrás el collar?- pidió con un hermoso brillo esperanzado en la mirada

-Sí querido, buscaremos un bonito collar digno de ti- declaró besando su frente

Lucius suspiró feliz, estaba un paso más cerca del corazón de su amado, sonrió ampliamente abrazándose a su cuello antes de besarle lentamente dejando ir sus sentimientos en aquella caricia.

**FIN**


End file.
